Which Blitzkrieg Boy Is Gay
by IanPhilippe
Summary: ...or why Bryan had gray hair in Grevolution, what kind of underwear Tala wears, what Yaoi has to do with martial arts and who lost his voice... Just a little attempt at writing a fic about teenage boys completely scandalized by the idea of being gay XD


**Which Blitzkrieg Boy Is Gay**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Beyblade, you'd see this as a part of anime series… so it's clear that I don't own anything except the little silly excuse for a plot : ) oh, and "electrical lavender" term I found on Wikipedia, so it's not mine either XD

**Warnings:** I suppose language and some implied things that might be rather… disturbing XD

**Pairings:** none really, but you can imagine some : )

**Summary: **…why Bryan has gray hair in G-revolution, what kind of underwear Tala wears and who is an uke…

**A/N:** It popped up in my head somehow… don't ask me how XD I dedicate this little plot-less thing to those wonderful people who have reviewed my stories… I really appreciate all of you, please bear with me and tell me again if you liked my work big hug for everyone

And… guess who the violet-haired OC is? XD

Headlights flashing, fans screaming, pens and markers being forced into his hands to sign various pieces of paper, clothing and parts of bodies.

Yeah, that's definitely what Tala likes about being famous. The moments when he really feels he is important to all these people, when he can be nice, though a bit reserved to everyone, showing them that he is no cold-hearted bastard. Well… most of the time.

A fangirl steps forward from the crowd, blushing madly, adjusting her glasses nervously every few seconds. She glares to the ground, then looks back and is shooed forward by other two or three girls who stand among other fans and who look highly curious and amused at once. Tala watches the violet-haired girl taking those few steps towards him and as she shyly pushes her diary into his hands, the Russian boy smiles at her. He knows some of the fans are still a bit scared when facing him and he doesn't like to be feared, not nowadays. There were times when he was a brat and liked that scared look in people's eyes whenever they looked at him, but as he became an adult, or at least a lot closer to being one, he prefers his fans to actually like him as a person.

He signs a page in the gray diary and gives it back, expecting the girl to retreat immediately, blushing furiously.

But after he turns around to face another fan, the girl coughs slightly, announcing her presence once more. Tala looks at her, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. Well, at least he was right about the blushing part.

"Umm…" she mumbles, not really sure how to begin with what she has to ask._ Damn that bet…_She looks back to her friends again and her eyes plead for help, but are denied as the other girls just grin and wave at her encouragingly. A bet is a bet and she lost so…

"Yes?" Tala tries to smile nicely. Well… it's the effort that counts.

She closes her eyes and watches her whole life of seventeen years playing in front of her again. _I'm so gonna die now…_ She takes a deep breath and…

"Do you sleep with Bryan or with Kai?"

Tala's smile disappears as all oxygen leaves his lungs and he can't breathe for a moment. A vein pops on his forehead, his eye twitches, his eyebrow twitches, in fact even his hair twitches with rage as one very, _very_ disturbing mental image crosses his mind. One second later his face goes blank, then reddens to match his hair and his niceness travels to hell.

"I'M NOT GAY, GODDAMN IT!" he shrieks and doesn't even see the confusion and a slight blush on his fans' faces as he runs away, yelling random curses in Russian, Japanese, English and another weird language no one else recognizes.

"What's wrong?" Kai looks up from his book as one certain redhead storms past the couch he is occupying at the moment.

Tala stops, throws Kai a furious look, kicks himself mentally because of one extremely weird picture his mind is painting so vividly to him, and proceeds to the kitchen.

Kai hears something breaking, someone cursing, something breaking again and another voice growling. A string of curses follows and Tala dashes back into living room, plopping down onto another couch, facing Kai.

In the next second, Bryan enters the scene and sits down next to Tala, who growls and stands up to sit on the chair, far from Bryan and even Kai.

"Would you mind telling us why you act like a complete nutcase?" Bryan asks, forcing himself to stay calm and silently mourning his favorite cup that fell victim to Tala's vicious mood.

"Not that you weren't one," Kai adds with a grin when redhead apparently doesn't want to discuss the matter. Tala just pouts and crosses his arms over his chest.

Kai and Bryan exchange pained looks. Tala is being really weird today.

"Did something happen during the meeting with fans?" Bryan manages to ask the key question as always and he knows he is right even before Tala nods – it is obvious from the way Tala's eye twitches at the word _fans_.

"Care to tell us?" Kai asks and returns to his book. It's the usual scenario, which means Tala just has to fight his inner fight for a while, a fight between pride and complete inability to keep something a secret. As always, the latter wins before Kai can read half a page. And Kai is a quick reader.

"One girl asked if I slept with _you_ or _you_."

Bryan drops the rest of his beloved cup he is holding and Kai's jaw lands in his lap.

Tala smirks victoriously:

"See? I was as shocked as you are."

Bryan runs his fingers through his hair and sighs:

"Really, I can understand you and Kai, but me…"

"What?!" Kai growls and glares at Bryan. He just grins:

"You paint your face. Only girls do that."

"Says the one who wears his hair _pink_. That speaks volumes."

"My hair is _not pink_! It's _lavender_!" the _lavender_-haired blader shrieks and throws a malicious glare at Kai. The bluenette just shrugs it off:

"Lavender is not color. It's a flower. And your hair is pink."

"It's NOT! And lavender _is_ a color, and mine is called _electrical lavender_ for that matter!"

"You're _so_ gay."

As soon as Tala says that with a little smirk on his lips, he finds a finger pointed at him accusingly and Bryan staring at him:

"Well, if you think that having your underwear in the same color as your hair is cool, I'll tell you: if your hair is _red_, it's not cool, it's _gay_!"

Tala's face went pale with rage:

"You look at my underwear! You stalker!"

"Well if you don't want people to know about your red-silk fetish then learn not to toss it all over the room!" Kai explains as he doesn't even have to share his room with Tala, like Bryan has, and he still knows everything about some of Tala's pieces of clothing to which he would like to be completely oblivious.

"And you spend half of your life in front of the mirror!" Bryan brings out another of the annoying little things about Tala and remembers sourly this morning, when he had to shower and dress in five minutes just because Tala took an hour and half to use the bathroom.

"It's called having a shower and I'm sorry for caring about hygiene!"

"It's called you and Kai fighting every morning over the hairdryer and the last tube of gel!"

"Anything's better than having my hair pink," Kai grimaces bitterly and Bryan feels a sudden urge to use the shattered pieces of his cup in connection with certain red eyes.

"It's not _pink_! And even if it was, it's not nearly as gay as wearing a _veil_."

"WHAT?! It's a scarf! A scarf, you hear me?!" Kai turns an angry shade of crimson and feels a killing intent rising in him.

"If my hair is pink, then you wear a veil and pray tell me which one of us is more _gay_ in this!"

"Let me think… YOU, because you wear _pink_ hair and _fur_!"

"That's not _gay_, that's _Russian_!"

"Yeah, especially the _pink hair _is Soviet-style."

Engrossed in their argument, they don't notice the other teammates entering the room, the smaller apparently coming home just now and the other, with the slightest amusement on his face, watching them for quite a while.

"What's it about this time?" Ian asks and tilts his head in the direction of three furious boys, shouting at each other and pointing accusingly from time to time.

"I think it's about who gets to sleep with Tala," Spencer smiles with a huge sweatdrop forming over his head.

Ian gapes with mouth wide open for a moment, until he shrugs and laughs:

"I bet Bryan will win."

Three spiteful looks are thrown in his direction and one accusing finger pointed.

"Says the one who looks exactly like an _uke_ should!"

Ian just raises an eyebrow at the word he knows from some martial arts class he was taking a long time ago, as he doesn't seem to recognize the meaning of _defense_ in the context of Tala's sentence.

However, it seems that Kai recognized it all too well.

"A-ha! You know Yaoi terminology!"

"And you know what Yaoi means!" Tala retorts and smiles with satisfaction. Bryan just glares:

"You know it too."

Tala's smile withers and becomes an accusing grimace again:

"And _you_ know it too!"

"You don't even deny it!"

"Well, you don't either!"

"I bet you read tons of fanfiction with me and you and… eww!"

"I didn't even know to this moment that it exists… a-ha! That's what _you_ read!"

Ian blinks confusedly as he tries to recognize what retort is meant for whom and when he fails miserably, he just shrugs and looks at Spencer, whispering:

"Wouldn't it be better to leave them alone for a while?"

"Maybe an hour…"

"Or a day…"

"A year…"

"Or a millennium…"

Both unconcerned boys just smile nervously as the atmosphere in the room is tensing more and more with every second and they think it wise to leave.

Tala's throat is so sore he can't speak anymore. He finds satisfaction in the fact that it was Kai's voice that gave up on its owner first – Tala and Bryan lasted another hour and the argument completely ended only when Bryan realized that Tala couldn't write so fast to actually answer him, especially when, indicating that he would be yelling, had he any voice, Tala was writing letters as big as half the paper.

The redhead sighs and sheds his clothes, careful to hide his underwear after he remembers what the others said earlier. He takes a quick shower and pulls on a pair of boxers as it's really hot outside and he's not used to the heat. Covers of his bed are delightfully cold and he would drift to sleep quickly if his roommate didn't barge in suddenly. Tala forces is eyes shut tightly as he hears Bryan storming through the room and not even bothering to close the bathroom door behind him as he turns the shower on. The loud sound of water hitting the tiles somehow irritates him – he's always hated the sounds disturbing him when the only thing he wants is to sleep.

After a while, when it's become apparent that it would be no quick shower, Tala gets up, fuming and wanting to slam the damned bathroom door closed so loudly that Bryan would notice. But when he really manages to the bathroom doorway, he can't help but peer in. Nothing unusual waits there, except a small paper box with a gray-haired woman on the front. The woman looks young despite her hair and Tala, curious, steps in and investigates the box.

He hears an inquiring cough and looks up to face one very amused, so far still lavender-haired boy.

"So it got to you, huh?" Bryan smiles and looks in the south direction down Tala's body only to find a pair of boxers, nowhere near silky and respectably black. Not that it matters to Bryan, what kind of underwear Tala wears. (1)

Tala would like to respond, but after a particularly violent stab of pain in his throat he thinks better of it and just smiles, pointing at the paper box with hair-dye.

"Yeah," Bryan smiles slightly and Tala suddenly thinks he hardly ever looks as boyish as he looks now, with a small smile playing all over his face and with a hand behind his head.

"You know, Ivanov, when you recover your voice…"

Tala raises an eyebrow in expectation. He doesn't even know what to expect, but he know that something…

"If you say a thing about my hair color and my age, I'll kick your pretty ass."

If Tala wasn't mute yet, he would have lost his voice this instant.

**Owari**

**(1) **IP: It'll end up tossed on the floor anyway, mwahaha…

Bryan: Now _that_ was disturbing…

IP: This is the only fanfiction in which I've written you straight, so don't get so cocky XD

I eventually didn't manage to write a 100 straight fic after all… not that I'm sorry or anything XD I just couldn't help but write the end that way : ) Let me know how you liked it XD


End file.
